


Nossa Cama Até A Manhã Chegar

by Mychelle_Wilmot



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Entre Episódios, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Menções de Abuso do passado, introspecção, sexo implícito
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A princípio, Alana não comentou nada sobre as cicatrizes; ela mal pensava nelas. Até o dia em que ela começou a notá-las.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nossa Cama Até A Manhã Chegar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Our Bed Until The Morning Comes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370707) by [Mychelle_Wilmot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot). 



> Hannibal não pertence a mim, não estou fazendo nenhum tipo de lucro com essa fanfic, que foi escrita apenas por entretenimento.
> 
> Tradução da minha própria história, que eu escrevi originalmente em inglês, mas decidi fazer uma versão em português ~~
> 
> A história se passa algum tempo depois de Secondo e antes de Contorno. Eu... acho? A timeline de Hannibal é meio confusa :T
> 
> Essa é minha primeira fanfic de Hannibal - me surpreende que tenha saído Marlana e não Hannigram, considerando que eu tenho respirado Hannigram nos últimos meses, mas Marlana é um pairing delicioso de se escrever, e elas merecem atenção.

***

A princípio, Alana não comentou nada sobre as cicatrizes.

Ela as viu, é claro; seria impossível não notar as cicatrizes na primeira vez que Margot se despiu na sua frente. A grande e feia cicatriz em seu estômago que ainda parecia ser recente, as menores e mais velhas marcas nos ombros e nas costas; Margot era coberta por cicatrizes.

Mas Alana não fez nenhum comentário sobre elas em voz alta; ela não perguntou, e Margot não ofereceu uma explicação.

(E quando Margot estava nua à sua frente, Alana rapidamente descobriu que pensamentos claros não ocupavam nenhum lugar em sua mente naquele instante.)

Quando elas transavam, era impossível não tocar nelas, mas os toques de Alana nunca se demoravam nas cicatrizes - ela simplesmente tentava trazer prazer para Margot, se deliciando com cada gemido, cada suspiro que ela conseguia extrair da boca dela.

Nos momentos onde elas deitavam-se juntas durante a noite, longe dos olhos atentos de Mason e Cordell, Alana permanecia acordada por um longo tempo; ou ela velava o sono de Margot ou ela passava horas encarando o teto, pensando em como exatamente ela alcançou tal posição em sua vida.

Não era sua posição como aliada de Mason Verger que a intrigava; ela sabia muito bem porque ela aceitou a oferta de ser sua psiquiatra.

Capturar Hannibal Lecter era uma prioridade, e Alana estava mais do que disposta a usar o dinheiro e as conexões da família Verger para alcaçar esse objetivo, mesmo suas motivações sendo vastamente diferentes das motivações dos outros a perseguirem Hannibal.

Apesar do que ela disse a Mason, ela não estava procurando por Hannibal por vingança, como ele próprio estava. Ela sabia que ela fora apenas um peão nos jogos de Hannibal, um fantoche movido por ele quando ele precisava de sua participação, mas sua amargura não poderia ser sua motivação principal.

Justiça também não era seu objetivo, ao contrário de Jack; ela havia parado de acreditar em justiça quando ela estava sufocando em seu próprio sangue, cacos de vidro por todo o seu corpo durante aquela terrível noite, e ela tinha certeza que suas razões também eram diferente das de Will - mesmo com ela não sabendo exatamente como Will se sentia sobre Hannibal, mesmo após meses de cuidadosa observação.

Não, Alana não estava atrás de Hannibal por razões mesquinhas ou sentimentais; era apenas uma questão de auto preservação.

Ela nunca havia experimentando um horror tão grande, tão primal como ela experimentou enquanto via Hannibal se jogando contra as portas de sua despensa, coberto de sangue e tão animalístico quanto uma fera selvagem, e quando Hannibal prometeu que iria matá-la se ela escolhesse ser corajosa e não cega, Alana sabia que ele falara a verdade.

Poderia ser amanhã, em uma semana ou em dez anos; Alana sabia que, se Hannibal permanecesse livre, ele iria um dia voltar para cumprir sua promessa, e Alana não tinha desejo nenhum de morrer.

Alana sabia que ela selou seu destino quando escolheu ser corajosa ao invés de cega - ela teria que continuar a ser corajosa, e capturar Hannibal antes que ele a pegasse.

Portanto, não era essa a razão que por vezes mantia Alana acordada durante a noite; o que intrigava Alana era como exatamente ela foi parar na cama de Margot Verger, observando-a em seu sono.

Alana sempre soube que eventualmente ela iria parar na cama de Margot; fora óbvio apenas segundos após elas se conhecerem. Desde o começo, a possibilidade era muito atraente - Margot era uma mulher linda e inteligente, e ter uma conexão tão próxima com a mais agradável dos herdeiros Verger poderia se provar útil para seu futuro, e após seu encontro tão próximo com uma morte prematura, Alana não era contra a ideia de abusar de sua posição ou seus contatos para conseguir o que ela queria.

E essa era a razão que mantinha Alana acordada durante as noites, encarando a forma adormecida de Margot como se isso pudesse lhe prover respostas de quando isso parou de ser útil e começou a ser prazeroso.

É claro, o exercício era inútil - Alana sabia muito bem como isso começou.

Começou com as cicatrizes.

Se a princípio ela mal olhava para elas, intoxicada pelos beijos e pelos toques de Margot, e se depois ela educadamente se parou de bisbilhotar, extendendo a Margot a mesma cortesia que ela teve quando não perguntou nada sobre sua bengala ou suas contusões ainda visíveis, o que ela agora sentia era uma imensa curiosidade, o tipo de curiosidade que Alana sempre associou com sentimentos, o tipo de sentimentos que você tem por alguém que você se importa.

Margot tinha cicatrizes demais em formas não naturais, cicatrizes que foram provavelmente dadas a ela por outra pessoa, provavelmente desde que ela era uma criança. As marcas mais velhas faziam Alana se perguntar se elas foram dadas por um de seus pais, ou seu irmão - Mason certamente parecia sádico o suficiente para submeter Margot a tal tratamento.

\- Você pretende me perguntar algum dia, ou você só vai olhar para elas noite após noite quando você pensa que eu estou dormindo?

Alana sentiu seu corpo ficar imóvel; a voz de Margot era baixa, não muito mais alta que um sussurro, mas seu tom de voz demontrava que ela estava acordada há um longo tempo.

\- Me desculpe - Alana balançou a cabeça - Você não me deve satisfações, e não é da minha conta.

Margot suspirou, e sentou-se na cama; as cortinas estavam abertas, e a única fonte de luz do quarto era a lua invadindo o ambiente. O suave luar banhava a pele de Margot e a fazia parecer estonteantemente bela, quase etérea.  

\- Você tem praticamente vivido na minha cama nessas últimas semanas; me surpreenda que você tenha demorado tanto tempo para ficar curiosa.

Era verdade. Alana nem sequer se lembrava a última vez em que ela dormiu em sua própria cama; nesses dias, ela ia para casa apenas para alimentar e passear com os cachorros de Will, passando a maior parte do seu tempo acordada e desacordada ao lado de Margot.

\- Eu não dei muita atenção para elas no começo - Alana confessou - E eu tenho minha própria coleção de cicatrizes que você nunca fez nenhum comentário, então não me pareceu justo perguntar.

\- Não é a mesma coisa. As pessoas e as razões por trás de suas cicatrizes são vastamente mais conhecidas do que a minha coleção privada.

Alana balançou a cabeça, e se sentou na cama também.

\- Se eu perguntasse, havia a possibilidade de muitas variações que eu não tinha certeza se estava pronta para confrontar.

Margot desviou o olhar, mordendo o lábio; semi nua e iluminada pelo luar, a expressão inquieta em seu rosto fazia Margot parecer vulnerável, uma expressão que Alana não estava acostumada a associar com ela.

Alana era familiar com o conceito de usar medos e vulnerabilidade como um escudo. Ela havia visto isso centenas de vezes antes, quando ela ainda trabalhava em casos de família, no rosto de crianças pequenas e mulheres adultas; ela havia visto essa expressão no rosto de Will Graham desde a primeira vez que ela o viu, e em seu próprio rosto, quando ela estava começando a descobrir a verdade.

Mas reconhecendo esssa expressão agora, ela descobriu que realmente não gostava de vê-la no rosto de Margot.

\- Minhas cicatrizes foram dadas pelo meu irmão. Todas elas, direta ou indiretamente.

Alana engoliu em seco, mas se forçou a permanecer quieta - ela já suspeitava disso, e não seria bom interromper Margot agora que ela começara a falar.

\- As cicatrizes nas minhas costas, nos ombros, a cicatriz do meu braço quebrado, nas pernas… escolha uma. Mason está por trás de cada uma delas.

Margot não estava olhando para ela, mas Alana estava observando seus movimentos cuidadosamente, e ela viu a mão de Margot se movendo para sua barriga, tocando a grande cicatriz que tinha lá.

\- O que aconteceu? - Alana eventualmente perguntou, quando Margot permaneceu em silêncio.

\- Você sabe que meu irmão foi… incapacitado com a ajuda do Doutor Lecter - Alana sentiu seu corpo se endurecer ao ouvir o nome de Hannibal, mas ela apenas assentiu - Mas ele já te disse alguma vez a extensão do meu envolvimento nessa história?

Alana franziu as sobrancelhas; Mason havia dito a ela que Hannibal e Will foram responsáveis por seu desfiguramento, mas ele foi muito vago sobre os detalhes da história, vago o suficiente que Alana sabia que ela estaria frustrada se ela estivesse falando com ele realmente por terapia. Ela sabia que Margot fora paciente de Hannibal, mas isso era tudo que ela sabia.

Margot tomou o seu silêncio como um convite, porque ela começou a falar, mais do que Alana jamais ouvira ela dizer.

Durante a narração, Alana sentiu diversas emoções; surpresa, choque, raiva, tristeza. Ela não estava surpresa que Hannibal se envolvera tanto na terapia de Margot - as marcas emocionais dela eram do tipo que atrairiam imediatamente o interesse de Hannibal, e a essas alturas  ela sabia que sua curiosidade e divertimento eram um dos únicos fatores dectáveis de sua personalidade. O envolvimento de Will com Margot, ainda que houvesse sido frio e clínico de acordo com a descrição dela, deixou um gosto amargo em sua boca e por um instante Alana não soube dizer se ela estava com ciúmes de Will ou Margot.

Mas quando Margot terminou sua história, seu rosto tenso com o esforço exercido em tentar esconder sua fragilidade, havia apenas um sentimento dominante em Alana; ódio.

Naquele momento, ela odiou Mason Verger mais do que jamais odiara alguém em sua vida. Mais do que ela odiou Hannibal naquela noite, mais do que ela odiou Chilton quando ela achou que ele era o Estripador de Chesapeake. No final, Chilton não era o culpado daqueles crimes em particular, e Hannibal estava completamente além de sua capacidade de compreensão, mas Mason era muito mais ordinário do que isso, e sua crueldade era mais fácil de entender e de odiar.

Ela entendeu porque Hannibal não matou Mason - o sofrimento e humilhação que sua vida agora carregava provavelmente pareceram para Hannibal uma punição mais adequada do que morte jamais poderia ser. Mason merecia viver, e sofrer.

E ainda assim, quando Alana olhou novamente para Margot, seus olhos brilhando com lágrimas não derramadas, tudo o que ela pode pensar era que ela queria Mason morto. Ela poderia viver com a ideia dele por trás de grades, mas do fundo de seu coração, tudo o que ela queria era tirar sua vida, por ter sido o responsável a colocar aquela expressão no rosto de Margot.

Por alguns momentos, seus pensamentos a chocaram - alguns meses atrás ela estaria horrorizada por estar pensando em terminar uma vida de um modo tão insensível, e especialmente por estar pensando em ser a pessoa a administrar tal punição - mas esse choque durou apenas alguns momentos. Tudo mudou após o dia em que ela fora lançada pela janela de Hannibal, e seus pensamentos e prioridades eram diferentes, e aparentemente o bem estar de Margot se tornara uma de suas maiores preocupações.

\- Você não está mais lutando sozinha, Margot - Alana disse suavemente - Você não está mais sozinha contra o seu irmão. Eu estou bem aqui, do seu lado.

A expressão de Margot pareceu incrédula por alguns segundos, e Alana não podia culpá-la por isso quando suas palavras pareciam súbitas para suas próprias orelhas.

\- Você está, mesmo? Parece difícil acreditar. A vida me mostrou muitas e muitas vezes que eu estou sozinha em minhas batalhas.

Alana assentiu; era realmente difícil acreditar, afinal. Permitir a si mesma ter uma conexão real, emocional com Margot era muito arriscado e contra tudo que Alana sempre dissera para si mesma em sua vida a respeito de relacionamentos, e tinha o potencial para consequências desastrosas.

Mas Margot fazia ela se sentir imprudente em uma maneira que a deixava sem fôlego, Margot podia fazer ela sorrir, suspirar de prazer, podia até mesmo fazer ela ter esperanças de felicidade para o futuro.

Após ela ter saído do hospital, Margot foi a única que conseguiu fazer ela se sentir viva, realmente viva. Margot fazia ela esquecer por alguns momentos todas as coisas deturpadas em sua vida, e Margot fazia ela se sentir feliz - e Alana sabia que ela faria qualquer coisa para preservar aquele sentimento.

Alana estava cansada de lutar essa batalha somente no lado bom quando isso não a trazia nenhum benefício. Ela iria andar entre as linhas para conseguir o que ela queria, ou até cruzá-las se fosse necessário.

Ela colocou a mão na bochecha de Margot, acariciando de leve.

\- Eu não espero que você acredite em mim agora, mas sim. Eu quero estar ao seu lado nessa batalha, não importa os resultados. Eu sinto que quero estar ao seu lado por um longo, longo tempo.

Margot deu a ela um pequeno, quase imperceptível sorriso, mas Alana pode dizer que ela ainda não acreditava totalmente nela.

Não importava; elas teriam tempo.

\- Quanto tempo?

Alana sorriu, e se inclinou para um breve beijo.

\- Muito tempo.

**Author's Note:**

> Não tenho beta reader, erros de gramática ou de digitação são meus.
> 
> O título foi tirado da música 'Because the Night', da Patti Smith.
> 
> Espero que vocês tenham gostado! Depois de Star Trek, Hannibal é meu seriado favorito, porque é absolutamente perfeito em todos os detalhes, e pegar essas personagens emprestadas foi um deleite. Reviews e comentários são sempre bem vindos!


End file.
